August 7
August 7 '(オーガスト7, ''Ōgasuto Sebun) is an agent of the UK's Secret Intelligence Service (MI-6). He's a contractor referred to as the Magician. Personality August 7 is a suave individual, displaying a personality similar in ways to that of November 11. He has also been shown to become excited in the midst of battle. He expresses much disdain for his obeisance: revealing the secrets of magic tricks. Despite him being able to use 'real' magic, he confides to Hei that his obeisance nevertheless eliminates all worth a magic trick has, and that it is 'torture' to a magician like himself.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 2 Abilities '''Magic: While August 7 appears to have the ability to use genuine magic, it is much more likely that his ability involves manipulation and distortion of the space around him. Different practices of his ability include: absorbing bullets and firing them back at his targets, distorting the area around him so that he cannot be hurt by either guns or knives, summoning weapons out of thin air and hiding large objects in areas that would otherwise be too small. :Obeisance: His obeisance is to reveal the tricks of magicians, one he finds quite annoying as a magician's pride is in his tricks, stating that his payment invalidates all worth a magic trick is supposed to have. Despite this, he doesn't mind it too much, as because of it, he is able to use "real magic." Swordsman: He shows some proficiency in wielding swords, able to use two at a time when battling Hei. Part in the Story Gemini of the Meteor .]] August 7 makes contact with April in a bar in Russia. He informs her that the Russian's will perform a search in two days time. April replies that she will give up on the information she has yet to acquire and asks where July is. He tells April that July is here as well. When the Russians conduct the raid, April informs him by a communication device that she is escaping and he tells her to prioritize the data on Prof. Pavlichenko and Shion. When July reports that a man wearing a mask is present, August tells her to go to "plan C" as they have been compromised.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 1 .]] After April's death, he was assigned to stop Hei and capture Shion or, rather, Suou, who is mistaken for Shion. He demonstrates his ability as he fights Hei, being able to do such things as distort the air around him to block melee attacks, using intangibility to absorb bullets and launch them back at his opponents, and summoning weapons out of thin air. Hei, however, discovers a weakness in that August can only use his powers to distort particles around him, so he tosses his longcoat at him as a distraction, blocks his vision, and electrocutes him - attacking the whole physical plane, not just a group of particles (like a knife or gun would). August is not killed, being defeated but barely alive, being inadvertently saved from a finishing blow by Suou who yells at Hei to stop. However, August's luck does not last long, as Genma, who, along with Mina, watched Hei and Suou escape, turns his attention to him and obliterates his top half with an armored fist, seemingly killing him instantly, although no star is seen falling.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 3 refuses to go with August 7.]] He survives and later comes to inform July, in the center of Hell's Gate, that MI-6's plans have been compromised as they have made a deal with the Americans, and so he tells July that all remaining MI-6 agents stationed in Japan are withdrawing. However, July states that he wishes to stay with Suou. August, briefly surprised, states that July is an evolving doll, and vanishes using his power.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 12 Appearances References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:August 7 Category:MI-6 Members Category:Male